A semiconductor device is formed by sealing an integrated circuit chip (semiconductor chip) mounted on a package substrate (hereafter simply referred to as substrate) with an epoxy resin etc. Normally, the number of integrated circuit chips included in the semiconductor device is one.
However, in recent years, there has been developed a stacked IC (integrated circuit) having a plurality of integrated circuit chips mounted on a substrate. The stacked IC is a semiconductor device having integrated circuit chips and flat plate-shaped spacers (of mono-crystal silicon, for example) stacked alternately.
The stacked IC is formed by that adhesive layers disposed on the each rear face of integrated circuit chips and the spacers are adhered (attached) to members (integrated circuit chips or spacers) on the lower side. (For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication NO. 2009-194189)